Welcome to the Dark Side
by The-Dark-Lemon
Summary: Bo gets a taste of the dark side. (One shot)


_Story gathered and written in conjunction with the rp blogs "im-bo-bitches" and "detective-tamsin" on tumblr  
-_

The fresh air here is nice…once you get past the thick layer of shit stench-

Bo thought. She needed some time to herself, and Grimley County was a decent change of scenery. Things were dicey at home, she had almost fed off Tamsin the night before. She played it off as though it had been nothing and hoped that the amount of alcohol the Valkyrie had consumed that night would have dulled her memory of the evening. She hoped some distance would be just the thing to make the whole situation disappear. Bo pulled up to the gas station and saw one other car there, almost identical to Tamsin's old truck. She froze for a second, but shook herself out of it. This is the last place Tamsin would be. She got out of the car and put the pump in when a voice sent a chill down her spine and through her chest.

"WELL.. Fancy meeting you here. Are you stalking me,  
Succulette?"

Bo turned and smiled politely.

"You're not my kind of prey. I'm here on personal business."

Tamsin casually looked away and grinned.

"Ah you've gotten wind of the bounty on the Wendigo."

"The fast food joint?"

"..It's a cannibal fae. Actually considered an underfae but diseased. It can't help but feed once it's become a Wendigo. We can't cause panic so it has to be dealt with discretely."

Bo read aloud from her phone a text from Trick. "Wendigos can only be killed with iron, steel, or silver; shatter the creature's ice heart with something of the listed materials stake and then dismember the body with a another tool of the listed materials."

"Fun." She added. "Why are you here anyway? ...Pie eating contest?" Tamsin teased. Bo glared at Tamsin's signature smirk and feigned innocence. "It was really nice of you to not tell me about an escaped Fae. And no, that's not why I'm here." Bo quipped. "Nice is what I'm known for. Stay close, don't need you going all Rambo and wandering off and becoming fae bait." Bo grumbled incoherently. "So..last night you mentioned you know someone that likes me. Tell me about this girl. Does she have a name?"

"Well. Girls typically have names… Boys do too, actually." Bo stalled.

"Good to know, Teacher Bo. Now out with it and THIS time there isn't another guy to play good cop horny cop with you."

Bo glanced away. Tamsin had her cornered and was close to getting her to say it. She was afraid she was right about Bo and that the succubus truly did feel something more than friendship for her. She kept her confident demeanor up as much as she could. If she faltered, Bo would know she wasn't sure of the answers herself.

"Fine, Succulette. If you won't say it I will."

Briefly, Tamsin grit her teeth in hesitation and tore her gaze up off the floor. She crossed her arms and then took a step forward to Bo."You have feelings for me."

Bo reactively stepped back without a thought, unaware of her reaction.

"So what if I do?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Tamsin exhaled impatiently and observed her. Each breath became harder to inhale and exhale. She took another step to Bo, stopping inches from her face and sensed the Succubus' aura becoming more heated. Her irises were glowering with a hint of blue in her brown eyes. Bo wasn't giving away another word.

"Then you're a foo-"

Tamsin was cut off by the sound of an inhuman shriek in the distance. Both of them were momentarily shocked but turned and drew their weapons. Bo looked half disappointed but half relieved and was first to run to the sounds. Tamsin followed closely.

"Saved by the Wendigo." She muttered.

Bo's eyes flicked to take a glance at Tamsin before she sped up slightly; only a couple strides ahead of her. Her eyes then moved to the knife in her hand as she continued running. Her mind wandered to the memory of her human mother lecturing her about running with sharp objects and a very small smile spread on her face. She then shook the memory out of her head, wanting a completely clear mind. The noise grew louder as they approached.

"Wait!" Tamsin hissed, to no avail.

Bo disappeared around the corner.

_Shit! Damn Wendigo decided to take a bite of my hand. That bastard…_

Tamsin saw the wound from afar and tried to hold back the panic in her mind. Bo would have two hours at most until she would lose consciousness. Tamsin focused on the Wendigo, wildly thrashing from Bo's knife in its spine. It charged at Bo and she tackled the creature, and struggled to choke it with her arm. The creature wrestled Tamsin to the ground. Tamsin tried to move the Wendigo towards Bo to give her a clearer shot at it but the creature was fast. The Wendigo opened it's mouth and Tamsin's face went dark. For a second, it seemed curious. The valkyrie took her chance, punching it hard. She heard a satisfying crack when her fist connected with it's jaw. It was stunned and Tamsin shouted,

"Bo, the spine!"

Bo grabbed the knife and ripped it down the rest of its spine. A wild howl erupted and the creature's body twitched for a few seconds before it ceased to move. Tamsin shoved the body off of her and stared at Bo's hand.

"..CAR, NOW."  
-

_CAR, NOW!_ the words echoed inside Bo's head. It was strange sounding to her. It seemed to ring over and over and bounce off the walls of her skull. She blinked a few times and shook her head. Just as she suspected, the ringing cleared.

What a strange thing to say, she thought to herself. _'Car now?' What about the car now? What happened to it 'now?' Why is Tamsin so worried about the car and time?_ Bo wondered.

To Bo's horror, she could feel her head being pulled off her shoulders, but there was nothing she could do about it. She tried to fight whatever it was, but she couldn't seem to grab ahold of the mysterious force. Then everything went black.

Bo woke up on the ground, seeing stars. She realized her head and body were still connected, but head was spinning wildly and she assumed she'd passed out, but only for a few seconds. She rubbed her head and felt something warm trickle through her fingers. She squinted and saw blood running down her hand. She shook it off and struggled to get up, but it felt as if there was something holding her down. Her vision wasn't clear and neither were her thoughts as she crawled over to a blurry-looking Tamsin. She sat there on the ground dazed and confused before slowly, almost unsurely, pushing herself up off the ground. As soon as she stood upright, a wave of dizziness hit her and she turned away from Tamsin, vomiting instantly.

Tamsin reached out to at least try to stabilize the Succubus as she saw her stumble along her way, but Bo shrugged her off once more and mumbled almost incoherently,

"Don't touch me."

"Tough shit, Bo."

Tamsin hoisted her up by her shoulders and hastened for the car. Bo was slipping out of it as Tamsin snapped her in to the passenger seat but the Valkyrie was persistent with prodding at Bo to keep awake. Tamsin sped down the country road. It would take at least 3 hours to get back to Trick and she had no idea where Lauren was. She attempted to call both, in vain. Phone reception seemed non existent and everything was closed at this hour. Bo was getting worse and there was only one thing she could think of. She was starting to turn, but she was still a staggeringly strong Succubus.

It was the middle of nowhere, but she had no choice. Tamsin stopped the car and Bo squinted and blinked, too tired to ask why they stopped. She poured some of her flask's contents in to Bo's mouth to keep her awake. She choked a bit, the vodka stung.

"Swash it and spit it out. It'll keep you.. well You- for now."  
Bo obeyed and she forced herself to take another swig and spat it out of the car.

"You don't have time. Feed off me."

Bo rebelliously clenched her mouth shut and shook her head, refusing to feed.

"No way," she murmured lazily before remembering to keep her jaw clenched. She shook her head to reinforce her statement.

_You need to feed,_ her mind told her. She knew it was right, but still she didn't make a move. _No I don't. I'll be fine,_ she told herself. _I'll be fine…_

Bo sat up straighter, hoping it would shake off some of her lethargy and hoping she could fool Tamsin into thinking she'd perked up a bit.

"Tamsin, just…" Bo began weakly. "Drive."

Tamsin clenched her teeth. Bo could be insufferably stubborn. She desperately needed to feed, but Tamsin wasn't about to force herself on Bo.

"Bo, look at me," The valkyrie began patiently.

"I know you hate me, but you need to live to hate me another day. You need to stay around for us. We need you..I need you."

Bo struggled with trying to focus on Tamsin as she spoke to her and trying to stay conscious, especially at the same time.

_'I need you.'_ Echoed again inside Bo's head. Despite the soft patient tone in which it was stated, it was a jarring noise for Bo. She squinted and tried to shake off her discomfort, but it did nothing.

"Well, I can't…" Bo forgot what she was saying. "I can't…"

Bo tried hard to remember where she'd been going with that sentence. What was it that she couldn't do?

"I can't stay if you don't drive," she murmured. "But I promise I'll be fine."

Bo hated the tone her voice had adopted. It was a defeatist tone. But she really couldn't help it. She felt like she was dying. This was worse than the time Jesper, the Frost Giant, had tried to stop her heart by plunging his ice-cold fingers into her heart. She almost felt as if she were dissolving in a vat of acid.

Tamsin started the car and rolled her eyes. She grumbled to herself,

"Am I that repulsive to you that you'd rather die than feed off me to save your own ass?!"

After a few minutes however, Tamsin began to feel a sharp pain in her head. She pressed on until she pulled up to their motel. She heaved Bo out of the car and in to the suite. The pain in her own head thundered. They had been bonded by the phoenix and she could feel what Bo was feeling. Tamsin carried her to the bed and nearly collapsed on her. She listened to her chest to check her breathing. Bo was breathing, but barely. Tamsin felt as though the words were caught in thick honey.

"I can feel it too now. For once.. could you ss.. stop being- so goddamn stubborn?"

Tamsin's voice sounded as if she were miles away and Bo could barely make out what she was saying, but she got the gist of it.

"Tamsin, there's gotta be another way…" Bo trailed off. "Out of this…"

A horrifying thought pushed itself into her mind, but she ignored it and promised herself she'd worry about it later. She knew there was no arguing at this point. It's not like she had another curing option for the Wendigo bite and Tamsin didn't seem to have one either. It surprised her—Tamsin not knowing something.

She knew that if she didn't feed, she'd die. But Tamsin definitely wouldn't. She didn't actually have the bite, only the symptoms. If Bo died, Tamsin would have immediate relief as soon as the Succubus breathed her last breath. Bo pushed that thought from her mind too. What was she even thinking? She had centuries ahead of her, according to Trick and Fae life expectancy.

"Fine…" she sighed to herself. "I hate myself already for doing this…"

Bo drew Tamsin nearer and kissed her lightly at first, stirring up her chi. Bo felt her mind begin to cloud over, the way it always did whenever she prepared to feed. She didn't know if that was a natural instinct so as not to feel much guilt during the feed or what, but she didn't mind the sensation. Bo began to draw chi out of Tamsin and began feeling better with each second.

Tamsin tried to ignore the fact Bo was probably wretching at the thought of kissing her but she shut the thought down. She might as well make it the best damn kiss the succulette's had in a while.

Bo had to heal but she was holding back, probably out of fear she'd take too much from Tamsin. The valkyrie straddled her.

_Now is not the time to be polite, Baby Fae.._

She gripped at Bo's jacket and deepened the kiss. She felt the chi going out of her but this time she didn't feel like she was being drained of life. It seemed to charge her energy, the headache was starting to dissipate. Heat radiated from her chest and up the back of her neck and set her ears on fire. Tamsin's hands wandered up Bo's hips, torso and chest. She sensed the succubus inhale sharply in surprise and broke off, uncertain if she had pushed Bo too far. Wisps of chi lingered on Bo's lips. Tentatively she slid her hand through Bo's hair, pushing it back. She leaned in, bracing herself to be shoved off. Instead, she was met with an equally intense, somewhat competitive kiss. This elicited a clenched moan from the succubus and a smirk from the valkyrie in return.

Tamsin leaned back and took off Bo's leather jacket and felt a sense of satisfaction at the sound of it smacking to the floor. She dove back to Bo's mouth, craving more of the feeding sensation. Being only part succubus, she didn't need to feed regularly to live but she had an appetite and Bo's chi was incredible. She couldn't make sense of the chi, it got in to her lungs; these cool and hot vapours shot straight to her head and spread exhilarating currents throughout her body.

Little red warning flags went up in Bo's head as Tamsin suddenly deepened the kiss. She felt a moan escape her lips and she suddenly felt embarrassed. That was not supposed to happen—although, neither was this. Bo knew she should probably cut herself off, as she knew she'd taken pretty much enough chi, but she couldn't seem to break it off. She felt Tamsin's hands grip her jacket and remove it, tossing it haphazardly onto the floor.

Tamsin's right. It's getting a little hot in here,

Bo thought to herself humorously as she slowly unzipped Tamsin's jacket and replicated her haphazard toss once it was removed. Bo then dared to reach up and take Tamsin's hair down from the bun it had been pulled so tightly into and toss the hair tie.

Tamsin flipped her hair to the side to get it out of her way and stripped off her own shirt before sliding impatient hands under Bo's clothes. She quickly threw Bo's shirt and bra to the side. Bo's eyes were azure blue now, burning bright at her. The Valkyrie's hunger for the Succubus' chi was overwhelming and she couldn't wait to indulge more.

She gave her a slow kiss before biting Bo's lower lip, lingering for a moment before making her way behind her ear. Tamsin could feel the last bit of her headache ebbing away and briefly wondered if Bo's hand was healing as fast. She could feel the succubus' hands graze down her back and tug at her pants.

Bo was at one hundred percent rejuvenation at this point, but still she continued to strip Tamsin of whatever clothes she was still wearing. Bo pushed Tamsin off her only to straddle her and pin her down, holding her wrists firmly and kissing her hard. She loved the taste; not only of Tamsin's chi, but also of just Tamsin herself. She had stopped herself from feeding, but left the option open. She didn't want to overdo it and tax Tamsin. As energized as Tamsin felt right now, there was no doubt that Tamsin would be taxed later. That's how it always was with all of Bo's victims. _Victims_. Bo pushed the word from her mind; Tamsin wasn't a victim. She'd gone this way herself. Bo allowed herself to enjoy it as she continued to run her hands through Tamsin's bright blonde hair and outlined her jaw with kisses and then moving to her neck and collar bone, savoring the taste of her skin and Tamsin's ragged breathing as she tried to hold back soft moans.

Tamsin wasn't accustomed to being on the bottom, but she held her urge to wrestle her way back on top. Bo stopped feeding and she followed suit. Tamsin could have let her feed more but guessed Bo didn't need to. Her fingertips clawed in to Bo's back as she crushed her hips on to her. She heard a sigh of pleasure laced with a hint of pain emerge from Bo's lips and grinned at the sound. The curves of the succubus' body felt smooth and soft against her own. Tamsin exhaled through her teeth, gripped Bo by her hair and met her eyes. The succubus had taken her breath away and her usually impenetrable defenses were failing her; this time however, she wasn't going run away. An admiring smile broke out across her face and she reached beside her and hit the lights off.

"Welcome to the Dark side, Succulette."

-  
check out the role players: "im-bo-bitches", and "detective-tamsin" on tumblr.


End file.
